


Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [10]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 096's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 12





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 096's POV

I can't stop thinking about what Peanut said. They were going to rip the heart out of me. Of all their plots to kill me, I'm almost sure this one would have worked.

Blurred visions of red and my own screams fill my mind, those times when I was barely even conscious, those times I must have ripped others apart.

I'm crying again. Which makes me realize that earlier, I hadn't been. I can't remember a time when I wasn't crying, except for just now.

I don't know what to do. The floor of this room is hard and cold, and reminds me of my cell. Beside me, Mask is rocking Doc in his lap and whispering comfortingly to him. I almost wish I had someone to hold me. To make me feel better.

But who would love me anyway?

Why am I even thinking about this?

"Hey," Larry says quietly, sliding down to sit beside me. "Are you alright?"

I nod, and then shake my head. "Well, I... I'm not sure."

"I would ask if you wanted to talk about it, but it's probably best we stay quiet." He inclines his head toward the door. Someone must have come by while I was thinking. I wasn't paying attention.

Larry holds out a hand. I look at him in confusion. This seems to amuse him, because a small smile crosses his face.

"I don't understand," I whisper, "What are you—"

He takes my hand gently. His is very goopy and very warm, but I don't exactly mind. His touch gives me something else of focus on, and keeps me from falling too far down my thoughts.

It also makes me nervous. I look at him. He doesn't look nervous. Then again, he's Larry. I don't think I've seen him get worked up about anything yet, he seems pretty relaxed. How could you relax in a place like this? I'll have to ask him sometime, I guess.

Gosh I really don't know what's going on. At least I've stopped crying again. Things can't be all that bad, can they? First the breach, and now Larry.

And he says I'm going to get out of here. And I think maybe I trust him, just a little. I trust these skips. 

Maybe it's kind of like what the researchers talked about in their free time. A group that protect each other. A family.


End file.
